


The Age of Foolishness

by Amberdreams, De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the heavens in the world, a dead angel just had to walk into Kevin Tran's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Foolishness

**Art Title:** Living tattoo  
**Prompt Number: E3001**  
**Artist:**[](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/profile)[amberdreams](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/)

 **Fic Title:** **[The Age of Foolishness](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/182053.html)**  
**Author:**[](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/profile)[de_nugis](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/)  
**Fic Link(s):** [LJ](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/182053.html) | AO3 [link coming soon!]

My second RB art was claimed by [](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/profile)[de_nugis](http://de-nugis.livejournal.com/) (again! How did I get so lucky?) and she's written such a charming story...I can't wait to read the finished article.

I admit, I'm not that happy with the art I did for this - I don't think it does the story justice, but it is what it is.  
First, the banner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/24778036819/in/album-72157648469605181/)  
I did another version of this then suddenly realised the guillotine was forming an A and I should use it!

This was the original artwork.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/24515062024/in/album-72157648469605181/)  
I left the prompt very open, I didn't want to constrain my writer's imagination. So often other people come up with something marvellous I would never have thought of. And of course, that's exactly what de_nugis is good at!  
This next one isn't a major part of the story, but I just loved the idea and imagery behind associating Dean with a crack in the universe that something could crawl through...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/24850069090/in/album-72157648469605181/)  
And that's just about it - I wanted to do more/better but we ran out of time.

**The Process Part. (May contain slight spoilers for the fic)**

I forgot to save any step by step stuff this time but there wasn't all that much to show you anyway. The main piece was all drawn in PS, and apart from still loving the background (which is from a photo by a chap local to me who takes wonderful pics of Suffolk churches), I can see too much wrong with my drawing to really like this pic. It was an occasion when the idea was miles better than its execution.

The banner idea came from the title quote from A Tale of Two Cities, and the theme of self sacrifice. I'd done a charcoal pencil drawing of Balthazar and Kevin which I was also less than happy with, so I decided to try and redeem it by incorporating it into the banner. That seemed to work quite well.  
Here's the first version of the sketch.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/25052458231/in/album-72157648469605181/)  
then with the gate and key added. The gate was another charcoal pencil drawing. Some additional shading done in PS.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/25145745435/in/album-72157648469605181/)  



End file.
